Kingdom Hearts
by Mezzanotte
Summary: ...


The Closer You Get To The Light, The Greater Your Shadow Becomes...  
  
"I've been having these weird thoughts lately..." The words were muttered by a boy, brown hair swimming through the water as he fell deeper, the water flowing over his body.  
  
"Like... Is any of this real... or not?" His eyes opened slightly, and then closed up once more as he tried to make sense of the current situation.  
  
You're Giving Me  
  
Too Many Things  
  
Lately  
  
A bright flash surrounded the young man and when at last, after what seemed to be minutes, it faded he found himself on the shore of a beach, small waves caressing his legs. His arm hovered close to his eyes as he blocked the glare of sunlight from penetrating his eyes, before him, in the relatively calm surf stood another young man, slightly older and stronger looking. His silver hair flowing down to his shoulders in the wind, a skin tight outfit covered most of his body, and what wasn't covered by his garment; extras did such as two leather gloves that encased his strong hands in their grip. The boy smiled and ran up to his friend to join him in the surf. He jerked backwards as the water receded to form a towering tidal wave, the older boy was facing the gigantic water formation but didn't move, didn't flinch. He finally moved, turning around to face the younger boy, holding out his hand in a welcoming form, beckoning for his companion to join him.  
  
"You're all I Need"  
  
You Smiled At Me and Said  
  
He tried not to run and join his companion, his willingness to sacrifice himself for his friend pushing him forwards, his efforts however were ultimately futile as for seconds after the scene he found himself being pummeled by the vicious currents, tossing him about like a rag doll.  
  
"Don't Get Me Wrong, I Love You, But Does This Mean I Have To Meet Your Father?"  
  
When we're Older you'll Understand What I Meant When I Said "No, I Don't Think Life Is Quite That Simple..."  
  
The boy dived through the currents, desperately trying to grab at his friend, who didn't resist his fate at all, the boy's fate had its plan mapped already and it wasn't to save his companion as the currents picked up strength and tossed him away. His companion was unaffected as he once again put his hand out for him to join him; the boy desperately thrust his hand out, grabbing but failing as water filled his mouth and stung against his eyes. After being swept away he finally surfaced and gasped for air as water dripped from his thick brown hair, and his chain dangled from his neck, still intact.  
  
When You Walk Away, You Don't Hear Me Say  
  
"Please, Oh Baby, Don't Go."  
  
"Sora!" A voice rang through the boy's ears, it was that of a female, he recognized it instantly.  
  
He looked around and rested his eyes on the girl, his age, it was Kairi she had been his friend for years now. She stood on the beach, somehow oblivious to the tsunami that had just ravaged their beach home, she smiled and waved. Sora looked around; it was sunset... what was going on? It was daylight barely minutes ago. He shook his head and waded towards Kairi.  
  
Simple and Clean Is the Way You're Making Me Feel Tonight  
  
It's Hard To Let It Go  
  
Sora's hands reached the grainy sand of the beach at last, as he stood upwards and leant over, gasping for a breath long lost. He looked at Kairi as she smiled and laughed, finding the situation somewhat comical. He rubbed his head, blushing as he looked down at his attire, he was wearing regular clothes, now soaking wet from the 'swim'. He was dressed much like the others, a small unzipped white and black jacket, with an attached hood, lined by bright yet dark blue in contrast with his shining blue eyes. The jacket covered a red shirt, with a long chain sitting atop it, the symbol of a crown dangling on its end, the shirt also sported a zip covering its whole. Below he wore a pair of crimson red shorts dangling down to his knees, with a chain hanging out of his pocket and clipping onto his belt on his left side. The chain itself was a chain of silver crowns much like that on his necklace. He wore yellow and black sneakers on his feet with a white sole, a blue bubble on their side. He was a medium build of a boy, brown, spiky hair with seemingly no order to it at all, shining blue eyes and a sheepish grin plastering his face. His hands were covered by two gloves white with a black band holding them on, the band was supplemented by a large yellow bubble, and they had a blue stripe before the top which went underneath a large metallic circle. The gloves cut off at the stumps of his fingers, guaranteeing maximum flexibility.  
  
He lifted his head back up after examining himself and noticed Kairi was no longer smiling, but now she looked up into the sky, a look of horror plastering her face.  
  
Hold Me  
  
Whatever Words We Yelled This Morning  
  
Is a Little Late or Old  
  
Regardless of Warnings, the Future Doesn't Scare Me At All  
  
Nothing's Like Before  
  
Sora turned around slowly, dreading what he may see, as nothing could put such a dreaded face on his friend. Meteors soared through the sky, shining an illuminating blue, another object soared down to the ground however... it was... Sora...?  
  
Hold Me  
  
Whatever Lies Beyond This Morning  
  
Is A Little Later On  
  
Regardless Of Warnings the Future Doesn't Scare Me At All  
  
Nothing's Like Before  
  
He felt himself falling backwards as he put his hand out to Kairi, who just stared into the sky, terrified. He hit the water, but without splash nor sounds. He no longer felt like he was falling into the water, but soaring downwards in the sky. After a longing anticipation the water finally came, as he fell in softly and drifted downwards. He fell down into the dark, murky depths before finally hitting something solid and landing on his feet softly. He opened his mouth, and he could breathe. He stepped forward's without the usual restrictions of water. Dozens of doves fluttered around him and flew off into the distance. He looked down to see a shining glass circle, with patterns of a young girl in a dress holding onto a ruby red apple.  
  
"So much to do... so little time..." A mysterious voice echoed throughout his mind.  
  
"Take your time, don't be afraid," The voice continued throughout his ears. "The door is still shut... Now step forward's... can you do it?"  
  
Sora stepped forward's onto the glass, stopping as he reached it. There was a rumble as three pedestals rose from within the ground, hovering above each were three objects of lore; A Sword for the mighty Warrior, A Staff for a skillful Mage and a Shield for the Guardian.  
  
"Power lies within you, if you give it form; it will give you strength... Choose well..."  
  
Sora moved forward's through the room; no longer did water fill the air. He thought to himself as he looked at each of the objects as he paused on the shield.  
  
"Kairi... I can protect Kairi..."  
  
He walked slowly up to the pedestal and grabbed the shield, looking at it.  
  
"The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all... is this the power you seek?" The voice boomed through his head again as he looked over the shield, a beautiful red and yellow with a symbol in its center of a circle with two ear like circles on the top.  
  
"Yes..." Sora replied to the question.  
  
The shield vanished in a sparkle of light.  
  
"Your path is set," The voice echoed "Now what will you give up in exchange...?"  
  
Sora studied the two remaining objects; the Staff intrigued him, a strong power to do good within it. However the sword gave off a cold and terrible aura and he knew what he would give up as he walked sternly towards the sword picking it up and studying it.  
  
"The power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction... You give up this power...?" The voice sternly asked Sora.  
  
"Yes..." He nodded in reply.  
  
"You have chosen the power of the Guardian... You have given up the power of the Warrior... Is this the form you choose...?"  
  
Sora looked up "...Yes..."  
  
"You've gained the power to fight," The voice said kindly and paused as Sora swung his shield through the air. "Alright! You've gotten the hang of it already!" The voice strangely cheered and then coughed getting into a serious tone once more as a group a shadow like creatures rose up from the stained glass floor, orange eyes shining brightly.  
  
"Use this power to protect yourself and others..." Sora looked around as the creatures scurried about on four legs like spiders. He raised his shield and darted about the room, swinging it into the monsters, returning them to the darkness from wince they came. Once they had all faded from existence the voice returned.  
  
"There will times when you have to fight... Keep your light burning strong..."  
  
Sora smiled at his achievement but unbeknownst to him another monster had appeared behind him.  
  
"Behind you!" The voice warned.  
  
Sora jumped around and disposed of the next group much faster and easier than the last. But to his dismay the glass floor shattered into shards of colored glass and he dropped into the darkness, for what seemed like a lifetime but in reality lasted a few seconds. He landed with a tap on the glass floor below. This one depicting a wide range of princesses. A large door stood before him, beckoning him towards it. He moved towards it, he walked up to it and it opened in a burst of light and suddenly he was back on the destiny islands, his home.  
  
Standing before him were Tidus, a boy his age with spiky, blonde hair, blue eyes and a long brown stick in hand. His clothing was minimal as he wore a jacket that looked a size too small over his bare chest and a pair of pants with only half of the trousers on his right side. Selphie, a young, energetic girl with brown hair that was straight until it reached her shoulders, where it curved upwards. She wore a dress with no sleeves that went down and cut off half way down her thighs, her green eyes shining in the sun. And Wakka, the oldest of them all, his orange hair going up at the front in a spike and curving backwards at the top, also covered by a large navy blue bandana on top of his tanned face. He wore a bage waistcoat with black lining and white strings holding it tight, his pants were baggy and dark yellow with two black 'Xs' on the bottoms with blue arrow points on each end of the 'X'.  
  
Sora fowareded towards Tidus first and started conversation with him.  
  
"What are you so afraid of?" Tidus asked.  
  
Sora pondered silently in his head.  
  
"Being indecisive" He finally replied to the question. "Being indecisive?" Tidus asked, "Is that really so scary?" Sora nodded and went to Wakka.  
  
"What do you want outta life?" Wakka smiled and asked.  
  
"To broaden my horizons!" Sora answered quickly as he had always dreamt of that.  
  
"To broaden your horizons huh?" Wakka leant back and Sora walked over to Selphie.  
  
"What's most important to you?" Selphie questioned.  
  
"Friendship..." Sora replied as he thought of Kairi and Riku.  
  
Selphie tilted her head to one side curiously. "Is friendship such a big deal?" Sora nodded.  
  
"You're afraid of being indecisive... You want to broaden your horizons... You want friendship..." The voice echoed once more in the breeze of the Destiny Islands. "Your adventure begins at midday, keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine... The day you will open the door is both far off and very near..."  
  
Sora was back in the darkness, on another pane of stained glass with a beautiful princess plastered on it. He walked forwards and a staircase of glass appeared before him, he ran up them and reached another platform, this one with a lady in a beautiful yellow dress, smiling, her brown hair flowing down her face.  
  
Sora looked behind him as a light shined down on him and he saw his shadow grow larger.  
  
"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes..." The voice calmly said.  
  
The shadow emerged out of the ground and grew larger and larger until it became a twisted being of darkness, tentacles encasing it's head. The shield once again appeared in Sora's hands.  
  
"But don't be afraid," The voice trailed off. "And don't forget..."  
  
Sora ran back to the edge of the platform and almost fell off before realizing he was going to have to fight. He ran forwards as the being's hand slammed against the impenetrable glass, Sora lifted up his shield and attack the hand vigorously before realizing a darkness had surrounded him, dozens of shadow arms grabbed at him, stroking his skin. He ignored it and continued to attack, until a hand grabbed him and pulled itself out, it was one of the creatures he had faced earlier. He sent it away and pummeled at the hand, finally the creature fell.  
  
"Don't be afraid," it bellowed as Sora was engulfed by the darkness of the creature. "For you hold the mightiest weapon of all... So don't forget... you are the one who will open the door.. 


End file.
